Please (don't) leave me alone
by StarMaya
Summary: Takes place after 9x11 'First Born'. Dean runs into Sam and Castiel during a case, working on the case together. During the case, Dean hides the fact that he has a burning mark on his arm underneath his suit jacket. Dean tries to get away from Sam and Cas before they find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to this story of Supernatural. This story might be small or might be long. Depends on the reaction I get from it, you know?**

**This takes place after 9x11 and somewhere between the next episode. I made my own episode basically because we don't know how Cas and Sam are going to react to Dean's new tattoo.**

**PS: I listened to 'Hey Brother' by Avicii nonstop while writing this. That song relates to Dean and Sam so much!**

_**Warnings: None really…**_

_**Summary: Takes place after 9x11 'First Born'. Dean runs into Sam and Castiel during a case, working on the case together. During the case, Dean hides the fact that he has a burning mark on his arm underneath his suit jacket. Dean tries to get away from Sam and Cas before they find out. **_

'_**Please (don't) leave me alone'**_

Dean pulled on his suit jacket, covering the burning mark on his arm. Yesterday, he was woken up by a burning sting where the Mark of Cain now laid. He had to brush off the pain as he headed off to a new case, all alone. Of course he missed Cas and Sam but Sam made it pretty clear that he was to go and now that he got the mark of Cain, who knew what he could do. Dean needed to stay away from Sam and Cas just in case he hurts anyone.

Dean got into his baby and turned the ignition on, automatically blasting the music. The case this time was in West Virginia and seemed pretty simple.

"Just get in and get out. No need to stay any longer than necessary." Dean said as he turned the car to go down the road.

**-West Virginia-**

Dean parked the car and stepped out of the impala, grabbing his arm as another heat of pain shot up his arm. He stood there for a second before shaking it off and getting his badge ready. He walked up to the crime scene where a man was clawed to death by something. He fashed his badge when the man gave him a weird look.

"Another FBI? We already have two of you guys."

"Who else is here?"

The cop points at the direction of the house where Dean starts walking up. When Dean gets there, his heart drops and he turns pale. For a few yards away is the two people he wanted to protect. Sam and Cas are talking to a cop so their backs are turned away from him.

"I got to get out of here." Dean whispers as he turns around and starts walking away when there's a groan behind him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Another FBI? Seriously, it's probably just a bear!"

Dean could hear feet turning around and a sharp intake of breath. He lets go of the breath he was holding and turns around to stare into the eyes of his angel and brother. They seem shocked to see him but also relieved. Dean clears his throat.

"Yeah well, it might also not be a bear and we just need to make sure."

Dean shifts on his feet and puts his hands in his pockets. He looks at Sam and Cas, who start to smile, before looking down at his shoes.

"Well, leave you three to… whatever."

Dean moves slightly to let the cop go through the doorway behind him before picking up a file nearby and start working.

"Alright, we have a man come home from his ordinary job then an hour later, his wife comes home to find him mau-."

Dean stops talking as he gets grabbed and pulled into a hug. Sam wraps his arms around Dean and holds on tightly to Dean. Once he lets Dean go, Dean barely has a chance to breathe before Cas pulls him into a hug as well. Dean lets it happen because deep down, he knows this is what he wants.

Cas lets go of Dean and gets put in the middle of the two.

"Where have you been Dean?"

Dean looks at Cas and Sam before feeling a little anger bubble up in his chest.

"I left like you told me to, what do you mean where have I been?"

Sam shifts at his feet before looking down. He looks up at Dean with a guilty look on his face.

"I know I told you to go Dean but… we can't- we won't do it again. Please, come back."

Dean looks shocked at Sam and looks at Cas for confirmation, who just nods. Dean could feel his throat getting tight from emotion. _I want to go back… so badly, _thought Dean, _but… I need to protect them. From me. _

"I-I don't know."

Sam puts his hands up and smiles at Dean.

"No chick flicks dude. Come on, we have a case we need to do, right?"

Dean doesn't trust his voice so he just nods. Sam smiles before clapping Dean on the shoulder and going on about the case.

**-Motel-**

"It felt like forever since we've been in a motel." Dean says as he plops down on the bed, groaning at the not-so-cushion mattress. Sam looks at Dean and laughs.

"I know… Don't think I missed it all that much."

Dean groans in agreement before sitting up and taking off his shoes. He starts to take off his jacket but feels a burning sensation on his arm and rethinks it. He shifts his jacket and starts working on the case. Cas looks at Dean confusingly.

"Dean, aren't you going to take your jacket off?"

Sam looks at Dean and raises an eyebrow because Dean usually rips his jacket off. Dean shifts before shaking his head.

"Uh… No. I happen to like professional unlike you assbutts."

"That's my line Dean."

Dean smiles at Cas's offended tone and raises his hands up in surrender.

"All yours dude."

Dean gets straight to work and tries to ignore his family's burning gaze but can still feel it. It's almost as worse as the burning on his arm… almost.

A few hours pass by and Sam comes back with takeout for both Dean and him because Cas won't eat anything. _"I can taste all the molecules… It's overwhelming."_

Sam reaches into the greasy bag and takes out a cheeseburger and a drink for himself then grabs Dean's burger and shake, hnding it to him. Dean shifts his jacket and makes a face when he does it. _Alright, time to take off the jacket. _Thought Dean. He stood up and went to his bag to grab a new long sleeve shirt and turned to change in the bathroom when he felt himself being watched. He looked at Sam, who looked sad and worried at the same time.

"What?"

Sam walked toward Dean before shaking his head.

"You just seem different. I'm glad we're all back together."

Dean clears the lump in his throat and, once again, shifts on his feet.

"Yeah well… Me too." Dean smiles at Sam and pats his shoulder. Sam walks away and Dean turns to walk into the bathroom when he hits his shoulder against Cas's. Cas stops when Dean hit his shoulder and his eyes widen.

"Sorry Cas. Didn't see you there."

Dean looks at Cas before looking down and walks toward the door when Cas grabbed his arm, the arm with the Mark and dragging him backward and in site of Sam.

"What the hell Cas?!"

Cas doesn't say anything as he practically throws Dean on the motel bed.

"Cas! What's going on?!" Sam is now standing near Cas, who isn't speaking yet. He comes toward Dean and grabs his suit jacket sleeve and tugs, ripping it clean off and revealing a burning red mark.

Dean jumps as Cas did this and then felt panic as he heard his suit rip. There was a moment of stillness until Dean covered the Mark of Cain.

"Dean… Wha-?"

Dean stood up and pushed past Sam, grabbing his keys. He slammed the door open and walked out.

"Dean!"

Dean turned on his Impala and pulled out just as Sam and Cas walked out of the motel room. He looked at them just as a tear fell from his eyes and drove off.

"DEAN!"

'_**Please (don't) leave me alone'**_

_**Sorry for that ending but it seemed appropriate. If you want me to continue this, just leave a review and I will. It might take a while but I'll get to it eventually. Also, let me know if this story should be a two-shot or a multichapter story.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**~StarMaya**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to 'Please (don't) leave me alone, chapter 2. Most people voted for a Multichapter so I might do that but most of my readers know that I jump around so I'll post this chapter before the new episode comes out and ruins my ideas…**

_**Warnings: None really…**_

_**Summary: Takes place after 9x11 'First Born'. Dean runs into Sam and Castiel during a case, working on the case together. During the case, Dean hides the fact that he has a burning mark on his arm underneath his suit jacket. Dean tries to get away from Sam and Cas before they find out. **_

'_**Please (don't) leave me alone'**_

_I tried to protect them from the truth… From me. I really did. Why can't I do anything right? _Dean listened to the music blast in his Baby as he drove away from the motel. He had no idea how fast he was going but he didn't care because he just needed to get away. Dean watched the dark road speed by underneath the car until he couldn't see because of some water. He reached up and cleared his eyes to wipe away tears. _Am I really crying? _Dean looked at the tears on his fingers with disgust and furiously wiped them on his pants. _Why am I crying?! No one died! _

"**That's what you think Dean."**

Dean wiped his head to look at the passenger seat and felt his Baby slip on the road. He looked back at the road and corrected his position then pulled over onto a shoulder next to a bunch of trees. He put it in park and looked at the passenger seat to see no one there anymore. He took a breath before closing his eyes. It was only for a moment before he heard tapping on the driver's window. He snapped his eyes open and looked out the window to see him.

"Dad."

Dean opened the door and stepped out, standing and staring at his dad. His dad looked sad but also a little relieved.

"Dad… What are yo-?"

"**You know I thought you were going to crash the Impala for a second there. Not like that hasn't happened already."**

Dean looked at his dad for a second before he felt the familiar burn on his arm. He clenched his hand and jaw.

"**What have you done?"**

Dean looked up at his dad to only see air and the road before him.

"Dad!"

"**What have you done, you idjit?"**

Dean turned around and looked at the other side of the Impala to see Bobby leaning against the hood of the car.

"Bobby…"

Dean started walking over there but Bobby never looked at him.

"**You're always putting yourself in danger and risking your life for others! You just need to be the damn hero, don't you?!"**

Dean stopped in his tracks before feeling the first amount of anger, true anger, rise up in his head. He got close to Bobby but he never turned to look at Dean.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do? Not kill Abaddon?! Let people DIE?!"

"**You could always ask for help."**

Dean whipped his body around to look at a girl with blonde hair walk away and into the forest.

"Hey!"

Dean ran after the girl and caught up with her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around. She stared at him and smiled slightly.

"Jo."

"**You don't have to be the hero, Dean." **Jo put her hand on his cheek as another tear spills from his eyes. She dropped her hand as an older lady came from the forest and put her hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean jumped but relaxed as he looked at woman.

"Ellen."

"**Come on Handsome… We need to keep walking."**

"Where are we going?"

Ellen and Jo stand next to Dean as they walk a little deeper into the woods.

"**To your burial."**

Dean looked at Jo in shock as they kept walking. Not a moment later did another girl come in front of him. Her long brown hair swung side to side as she practically swaggered in front of him.

"Uh… Hello?"

The girl kept walking but turned around to look at him. She smirked at him then turned back around to lead the way. Dean could feel his heart thump in his chest as he saw Bela.

"**You know Dean, you sure have a lot of girls in your head."**

Dean finally realized what was happening. _This is all in my head? _Dean was about to comment on the fact that he's finally lost it when the trees break away and open up to reveal a field. He kept walking as Jo, Ellen and Bela let go, not that he noticed anyway.

"What is this?"

"**I think it's called a field."**

Dean turned around and felt his heart finally drop.

"Kevin."

**-Sam and Cas-**

Sam paced back and forth as Cas sat on Dean's bed. Cas had his eyes closed in concentration when Sam interrupted his process.

"Have you found him?"

Cas sighed. "No." Sam groaned and pulled at his hair until he stood in front of Cas. He lowered his head and voice before talking to Cas.

"What the hell was on arm?"

Cas looked at Sam before standing up and walking away for a second. The room was silent before Cas turned toward Sam.

"I-I don't know exactly but… if it was what I thought it was, then Dean's in danger."

Sam looked alarmed before practically charging at Cas, who never flinched.

"Danger? What kind of danger?"

Cas thought for a second before coming up with something.

"You know how you were with demon blood?"

Sam shifted and made a face at the uncomfortable topic.

"Y-yeah."

Cas snapped his fingers at Sam. "It's going to be like that with Dean, only worse."

Sam's eyes widen at the 'only worse' part.

"What do you mean 'only worse'?"

Cas walked away from Sam again to sit on Dean's bed.

"If it's true what I saw, then that makes Dean the Father of Murder."

Sam froze on the spot and stared at Cas.

"Father of Murder?"

Cas rubbed his neck before sighing. "The original Father of Murder was a demon named Cain. He is known for being a slave of Lucifer and creating the Knights of Hell. He eventually killed his own knights with a blade called the First Blade and only Cain could control it. The only reason he could control the blade was because he was the First Son with the Mark of Cain. The mark looked something like what Dean had. If it is the Mark of Cain, then that makes Dean a slave of Lucifer."

Sam's face went pale at the thought of Dean being controlled by the worse monster in all of creation.

"We need to find him Cas."

"I know but I can't h-."

Cas went still and silent, listening to something. He suddenly jumped up and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Found him."

Then they were gone.

**-Dean-**

Kevin stood before Dean with his hands in his pockets. Dean didn't know what to do so he stood there. Kevin nodded once before walking toward Dean.

"**Why do you do this?"**

Dean looked at Kevin in confusion.

"Do what?"

"**Risk your life."**

Dean turned around and came face to face with Ash. He still seemed happy but also serious at the same time.

"I don't risk my life… not all the time."

"**Yes, you do sweetie."**

Dean felt a hand caress his cheek and turn his head toward the left and made him look right at Mary, his beloved mother. He took in a breath as he looked at her before letting another tear fall.

"Mom."

Mary smiled sadly at Dean and fixed his hair. **"You do risk your life sweetie, all the time. But you know what's worse?"**

Dean looked at his mother and raised an eyebrow.

"**You feel like if you don't risk your life, you will lose someone important and then you blame it on yourself."**

Dean watched as his dad came behind his mom and pulled her away slightly. She let her hand drop and held John's hand.

"**You hold this guilt when you lose someone and blame yourself."**

Jo, Ellen and Ash surrounded Dean's right side and crossed their arms or put their hands on their hips. Dean could feel himself getting cold and wet as it started to rain, like the heavens were crying for him, if there was a heaven.

"I don't hold the guilt."

He heard a scoff behind him so he turned around and saw Bela, Bobby and Kevin standing in to fill the circle that was now formed around him.

**Oh really? Does the fact that my death is 'on you' and not Sam sound familiar? My death is neither your guys' fault!"**

"Bu-."

"**And what about you selling your soul to save your brother? Was that not guilt?"**

Dean looked at Kevin and Bobby fuming while Bela looked practically bored. Dean turned toward Bela and walked to her halfway.

"Why are you here Bela? I didn't kill you."

Bela shakes her head in agreement before stepping the rest of the way to Dean.

"**No, you didn't kill me. But I am one of the girls that outsmarted you and beat you at your own game. I'm the clarity in your head so let me clear this whole mess up for you."**

Bela walked around Dean and threw her arms out to gesture the whole field.

"**This Dean, this field, is where you die. You are going to have an epic battle with your worst enemy and beat him or **_**her **_**but die in the process. The thing that's going to kill you? The Mark of Cain. That mark will save everyone you love but destroy them at the same time. You want to save Sam and Cas so bad that you got a connection to defeat Abaddon but you forgot that Cas and Sam can't live without you. That Mark will kill you but will also kill Sam and Cas."**

Dean started feeling the mark burn even more to the point where when the rain hit the mark, it would steam. Dean could feel his arm and neck burning, alongside with his chest. Something was wrong. Bela and everyone else started closing in on him and surround him.

"**What will Sammy think when he finds out his brother sold his soul… again?"**

"Shut up."

"**What will Cas, the angel, think when he finds out your practically a demon now?"**

"Shut. Up."

"**What will they think when they find their brother and best friend lying motionless on the ground?"**

"SHUT UP!"

"Dean."

Dean turned toward the voice and saw that everyone he lost, everyone he failed, had disappeared and were replaced with the only two surviving accomplishments; Sammy and Cas. They looked scared and worried but Dean didn't focus on that. Oh no, he focused on the fact that he was now a demon and he could hurt them.

"G-Get away."

"Dean." Sam raised a hand up and got closer to Dean. Dean started walking backward waving his hand.

"GET AWAY!" Dean shouted as he lost his footing on the slippery and wet ground. Dean braced for impact but never hit the ground. He looked at the ground and found that a pair of feet were below him and the bottom of a tan trench coat swayed back and forth. He looked up and saw Cas holding him up and making sure he didn't hit the ground. Dean felt that annoying lump in his throat again and the stinging in his eyes. Cas finally helped him up and practically threw him into Sam's strong arms.

"Whoa there. We got you Dean."

Dean stood up and looked at Sam and Cas. He could still hear the voices in his head and his 'future'. But once he looked at Cas, the angel he trusts with his life and is like a brother to him, and Sammy, his annoying pain-in-the-ass little brother that he would protect with his life, he couldn't hear the voices anymore.

"W-Why?"

Sam looked at Cas then back at Dean.

"Why what Dean?"

Dean looked down before looking back up at the two of them.

"W-Why catch me when I'm falling? Why do 'got me'?"

Cas stood next to Dean as Sam smiled slightly. Cas put a hand on his shoulder as Sam started to speak.

"Because you're my brother and I-I'd do anything for you."

"And no matter what, we will stand by you."

Dean looked at Cas and Sam one last time before letting tears fall once again. Sam held his breath before Dean threw himself into Sam's chest and wrapped his arms around his back. Sam wrapped his brother in a hug and patted his back.

"T-Thank y-you."

Sam laughed and held onto Dean.

"Anytime."

Cas smiled at the brothers before putting a hand on both their shoulders and disappearing away from the field. Because Dean isn't going to die today, not on Sammy's and Cas's watch.

'_**Please (don't) leave me alone.'**_

_**That is the end of chapter 2. The future of the story depends on the new episode today and how it goes. If I think it's good enough, I'll leave this story alone. If I really, really, REALLY want to write a dramatic story, I'll continue this.**_

_**Depends on the show…**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**~StarMaya**_


End file.
